Because a wireless network involves a wide range including a user equipment side, a wireless network side, and a wired network side, causes of wireless network faults are complex and diverse. For example, a network adapter hardware fault, driver inconsistency, an unauthorized Internet Protocol (IP), a dummy link or serious packet loss, or the like, may occur on the user equipment side; or, signal interference, a signal coverage problem, or a network parameter configuration error, or the like, may occur on the wireless network side; or, a Power Over Ethernet (POE) switch port fault, a wired bearer network fault, or deficient bearer network bandwidth, or the like, may occur on the wired network side. Therefore, high operation and maintenance requirements are imposed on the wireless network, for example, fast locating of a network fault, accurate analysis in fault diagnosis, and timely discovery of a potential network fault.
All wireless network fault analysis technologies in the prior art are “single-point” fault analysis based on a network management system. For example, a network speed is measured for a single User Equipment (UE), or a network access situation of a specific UE is diagnosed using an Authentication, Authorization, Accounting (AAA) server, such as detection of physical connectivity (Link Connectivity) (that is, connectivity from the UE to a gateway), access authentication or Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity. Because the “single-point” fault diagnosis based on the network management system is specific to a single user equipment, and information about a fault that occurs on the user equipment side cannot be acquired, network operation and maintenance staff are unable to fully perceive wireless network faults and unable to predict a fault trend on the side of the user equipment in an area.